Love Lost
by ReikiAkishima28
Summary: Cinta yang tak selalu putih seperti kapas tanpa cacat. (ga jago bikin summary :3)
1. prolog

Title : Love Lost

Ratte : T

Genre : Hurt/Conform, Romance

Pairing : Kyumin, Wonmin, sisanya nyusul.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan, Agensi dan orang tua masing-masing #umpetin Sungmin dikamar.. (kyaaaa~~~~ dibantai massa) ga ko, aku cuma punya ide sisanya ya minjem xp. Ok, semoga kalian seneng baca cerita yang sumpah abal banget ini. Kalo ga puas, saya diap dibakar… *boong.

Summary : Cinta yang tak selalu putih seperti kapas tanpa cacat. (ga jago bikin summary :3)

~~~_oOo_~~~

"Kejar aku jika kau bisa! Hahaha…"

…

"Ck, kau benar-benar lamban, ini untukmu"

…

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan, jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Mian, tapi sepertinya sudah tidak ada yang bisa di pertahankan lagi!"

"Wae? Hiks.. Waeo? Hiks… Beri aku alas an mengapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku? Hiks…"

"Ini, salah! Dan memang seharusnya kisah ini tidak ada!"

"A-apa?"

…

"Bukankah aku sudah sering mengatakannya padamu? Mengapa kau tak juga mengerti?"

"Apa kau tak bisa membuka hatimu sedikit saja?"

"Mian, ak—"

"Kau terlalu bodoh, jika mengharapkan orang seperti dia!"

"Bukankah cinta tak selamanya berwarna putih?" lirihnya lemah.

…

"Hiks… Ku mohon… hiks… don't leaf me alone, hiks…"

Sebuah tangan mengusap pipi chubbynya dengan lembut, terlalu lembut. Dan perlahan dia mendekat, menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan berbisik….

~~~_oOo_~~~

segitu dulu deh, liat responnya. mau lanjut atau hapus? mohon saran dan kritiknya, makasih,,:D


	2. Chapter 1

Title : Love Lost

Ratte : T

Genre : Hurt/Conform, Romance

Pairing : Kyumin, Wonmin, sisanya nyusul.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan, Agensi dan orang tua masing-masing #umpetin Sungmin dikamar.. (kyaaaa~~~~ dibantai massa) ga ko, aku cuma punya ide sisanya ya minjem xp. Ok, semoga kalian seneng baca cerita yang sumpah abal banget ini. Kalo ga puas, saya siap dibakar… *boong.

Summary : Cinta yang tak selalu putih seperti kapas tanpa cacat. (ga jago bikin summary :3)

Sebenarnya Rei ga terlalu pede buat post ni fanfic, karna jujur ini debut pertama Rei #ealah gaya lo

mohon maaf jika fanficnya tidak sesuai dengan selera readers.

mau ngebass juga boleh kok, asal bahasanya yang sopan xp #banyak gaya

typo dan segala ke-ancuran bertebaran, *deep bow.. (==)

~~~_oOo_~~~

Cinta. Sebuah perjalanan panjang yang tak selamanya mulus, yang tak selamanya berakhir bahagia. Begitu juga dengan kisah cinta namja bernama Lee Sugmin. Namja yang bertahun-tahun berusaha mempertahankan hubungannya dengan namja bermarga Cho. Namja. Ya seorang namja, hubungan yang oleh sebagian orang dianggap sebagai hal tabu dan terlarang. Tapi siapa peduli? Bukankah cinta itu buta? Tanpa pengecualian, tanpa memandang satus dan gender.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang sambil menutup matanya, membiarkan angin malam menerpa wajah sendunya. Mencari sebuah ketenangan yang mampu mengobati hatinya yang kini tengah terluka, terluka karna rasa cinta yang seharusnya dari awal tidak terjadi. Kenangan-kenangan masalalu berputar seperti film dalam ingatan Sungmin. Begitu manis,namun juga mematikan.

#Flashback

"Hyung, ayo kejar aku!" seorang namja berkulit pucat tengah berlari sambil mengangkat sebuah buku tinggi-tinggi.

"Ya! Magnae setan! Kembalikan buku PR itu. Aish…" seorang namja manis bertubuh mungil berusaha mengejar namja berkulit pucat yang berada beberapa meter didepannya. Sudah hamper duapuluh menit namja manis itu mengajar orang yang kini mengengkat buku PR bersampul pink miliknya.

"Kejar aku jika kau bisa! Hahaha…" namja berkulit pucat itu tertawa menang.

"Hosh… Hosh… K-Kyu, akuhh.. haaahhh.." racau namja manis itu saat tubuhnya mulai lemas karena terlalu lelah berlari, juga pandangan yang mulai kabur karena nafasnya yang tersendat.

BRUKK

Namja manis itu tersungkur dilantai sambil memengangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Mendengar suara orang terjatuh, namja berkulit pucat itu menoleh kebelakang mata sipitnya terbelalak kaget.

"Hyung! Gwaenchana?" namja berkulit pucat itu terlihat panik saat mendapati wajah pias dengan mata sayu namja manis yang dia panggil Hyung itu.

"…." Tidak ada jawaban, namja manis itu masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang tersegal.

"Hyung, Minni Hyung? Apa kau bisa mendengarku? Ya! Lee Sungmin?"

"K-kau, bodoh!" ucap namja manis bernama Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Namja berkulit pucat itu menyeritkan dahi, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sungmin barusan.

"Eh? Maksudmu apa Hyung?" tanyanya polos.

"APA KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU HAH?!" bentakan Sungmin tidak hanya membuat namja berkulit pucat itu terkejut, namun orang-orang disekitarnya juga.

"Ssstttt.. hyung, bisa tidak kau memelankan suaramu? Kau bisa membuatku tuli dengan suara cemprengmu itu!" namja berkulit pucat itu mengorek-ngorek(?) kupingnya yang terasa sakit.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, kau pikir aku peduli?" jawab Sungmin sambil melipat tangannya didada. Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi, apa yang harus ia lakukan jika sang kekasih sedang seperti ini? Sang kekasih? Ya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah sepasang kekasih sejak mereka duduk di bangku Junior High School, tepatnya dua tahun lalu. Saat mereka berdua terjebak hujan diruang music yang berada dipojok sekolah, saat itulah benih-benih cinta yang menurut sebagaian orang dianggap terlarang.

"Hyung, mian." Khyuhyun benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Sungmin. Dalam hati Sungmin tertawa menang, ternyata kekasihnya ini benar-benar menyayanginya.

SRETT

Sungmin mengambil bukunya dari tangan Kyuhyun. "Kembalikan!"

"Ck, kau senang sekali membuat ku mati karena ketakutan Hyung!" Kyuhyun mempoutskan bibirnya, kemudian duduk disamping Sungmin yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding.

"Itu tandanya kau takut kehilanganku Kyu, hihihi…" Sungmin terkikik geli mendengar penuturan namjachingunya barusan, sungguh ia merasa bahagia bahkan sangat bahagia. Keduanya terdiam, membiarkan angin meniup wajah mereka yang becucuran keringat karena aksi kejar-kejaran tadi.

"Kyu,"

"Hm~"

"Apa kau yakin dengan hubungan kita?" pertanyaan Sungmin membuat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi dingin.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang padamu Hyung, kau hanya cukup percaya padaku. Bukankah selama dua tahun ini semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja? Apa ada orang yang mempertanyakan hubungan kita? Tidak kan Hyung?" brondong Kyuhyun. Sungmin diam, ia tau Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah suka jika ia menyinggung masalah hubungan yang terjalin diantara mereka. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tau tentang hubungan apa yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin jalani, yang mereka tau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlihat seperti kakak-adik yang terlihat sangat akrab.

"Sudahlah Hyung, jangan pernah melihat orang lain. Yang terpenting sekarang aku ada disini, bersamamu Hyung. Dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin, sedang Sungmin menatap mata teduh Kyuhyun mencari sebuah ketulusan yang ada disana. Bibir shapir M-nya mengulas sebuah senyum.

"Nae, aku percaya padamu Kyu, aku pecaya!" ucap Sungmin.

~~~_oOo_~~~

TBC

or

END?  
nunggu review-nya, kritik dan saran dibutuhkan. :D

sebenarnya ni fanfic curcol (^_^)b #gananya (=_=)a

tapi bener loh, aku emang lagi kangen ama some one... hehe :P

udahan ah curcolnya, review ditunggu


End file.
